tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Go for it! (Procella ver)
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama "Go for it! (Procella ver)" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ 「Go for it! （プロセラver）」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama "Go for it! (Procella ver)" |producer = N/A |release = March 27, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:02 putting out the dishes Shun: And that’s how it is~, a combined live with Gravi is decided Congrats everyone! Let’s do our best! Then, I want a refill of tea, Kai. Kai: Roger! Is there anyone who wants a refill? Rui: Yes. I want too. *Kai poors tea* *Nya* *You and Iku flipping table* You & Iku: WAIT A MOMENT! You: Coming with a sudden thing like that is is it with that “And how that’s how it is~” I don’t understand it! I didn’t understand it at all! Shun: Eh? Kai: Eh? Rui: Eh? You: “Eh?”… You three there don’ say it! stop putting that “Did you listen carefully~?” expression on your f-a-c-e-s! I didn’t hear about the live thing at all and there was no hint of that it was going to happen! Iku: Mhm Mhm! That’s right Shun-san, Kai-san and Rui! Kai: Eeeeh?! Really? I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Then, starting again, in the noon so were we told by Kurotsuki-san that we and Gravi would make a combined live together next month. Well let’s do our best! You: I’m sorry! Yoru: Nevermind Shun-san but even Kai-san is pretty sudden. Rui talked about that too. If I’m right so did you hear that from Kurotsuki-san too. Rui: Mmmm, this is my first time hearing that too. Iku: That’s hard to understand! Yoru: Ah… Ahahah…. Ehhh… Shun-san, please explain sudden things like that a bit slower so we can avoid making everyone surprised. Shun: Heeeh I thought that things like that would get to everyone by the power of bond. PeroPero *Sparkle* You: Like the hell that will reach us! Shun: Today so is You’s Tsukkomi hitting the right spot too. Iku: Even though he have the power of bond so are not able to become espers. Above that, Shun-san even though it’s such a big news so did you just remember it, right? Shun: That’s right… After drinking such a good milk tea and enjoying it so was I about to thing about which kind of tea I would drink next and it got to me like “Oh that’s right we had a combined live…” that’s how I remebered it. You: In that case just deny it even if it’s just for now. 02:28 ticking Yoru: I see. Gravi and Procella will sing a solo song each. Rui: In the end so is it everyone together and sing the unit songs combinations between the two units in the stage as a new release. Seems interesting. Kai: Right? Rui and Kakeru, I and Haru, You and Arata, then unit-like one after another on the stage, in the end so is it going to be the leaders of the two units, after we went like “Gaaan!” so are we all going to sing a unit song medley together, that’s what they said. The course still isn’t decided yet so it may change. Rui: And those two partner leaders are… Hajime and Shun… Kai: Uhh… Hajime and Shun, huh… You & Iku: Uhh… You: Shun, you, do your job. Shun: Ahahaha! Such a foolish question, You. I’m Procella’s leader, Shimotsuki Shun. (T/N that makes it harder for people to let you do whatever you want tho, because you are Procella’s leader, Shiumotsuki Shun.) You: Hooooo~ Shun: THE PREPERATIONS FOR THE SIMULATION ARE ALREADY PERFECTLY MADE! SINCE I’LL BE WITH HAJIME SO HAVE I BEEN WONDERING IF I CAN GIVE HIM A HIGH FIVE WHEN CHANGING TURNS OR IF WE CAN MAKE WARM UPS TOGETHER AND I ALSO MOST STAY BY HIS SIDE AND SHAKE HIS HAND TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! It’s perfect THERE IS NOTHING WRONG IN MY PLAN! Iku: What?! For now so will Shun-san either be down wards or up wards so do we need to make sure that he makes a gorgeous entrace(?) he’s the leader after all. You: I wonder about that. Let him wear something and let him wait until it is his turn would be good, he’s the leader after all. Rui: I want him to fly in the sky and throw flower petals, since he’s the leader. Yoru: Launch him up would make a bigger impact and that’s good. He’s the leader after all. Kai: I see, everything is sure straighforward, isn’t that good, Shun? You are the leader after all. Shun: Ahahaha! I’m sure popular! I don’t hate everyones thoughts. You: Ah! Yes, yes! With the talk of straighfroward and being popular so do I want to add a dance part to everyones programs! Yoru, Shun and Rui: EH?! Kai: Aaah~ That is a yes! Singing only will make it boring and we have the atmospehere of the live. During that time so are we all going to dance. Doesn’t it seem interesting? Iku: That seems good! A dance tournament between us and Gravi sounds interesting! You: That’s goooood~ That’s heating up! Rui: Uuuuh… Yoru, let’s do our best and train… Yoru: Y-yeah… Rui… Rui: But, I’m happy. Yoru: Rui? Rui: I’m happy, Yoru. Until now so have I been singing in all these events I’ve even been watching some other people’s too, it’s the first time we’re all singing together in an event. Kai: Uh? Eh? If you think about it so is that true! Rui: Yeah… That’s why I’m happy. Yoru: Being told that so does that make me happy but I’m also getting worried. You: Hey, hey, you’re the one who’s making me worried now. Yoru: Uwaaah! I’m sorry! But You, I wonder if we really can fill all the places doesn’t that worry you? You: I won’t. If we can’t do something like that so no way they would make a live. It about selling tickets. Yoru: If we really can heat it up? You: Rather than heating it up so will we burn it! Even after we end it so will our heads burn like “Huwaah!” for a while so let’s make an awesome live! Yoru: Eh… That You… You didn’t get the discussion You: Was that a discussion? Yoru: Mm… That’s wrong, I just got worried, I think. Kai: Worried, Yoru? Yoru: Mm… Just a bit. That’s why I’m relieved after hearing You’s answer. You is able to live with that kind of strenght “Let’s so it” makes me a bit worried sometimes. Now so is that helping me out. Shun: Ahaha! Just be calm, Yoru. We’re just standing at the start line it’ll be a big problem if you get nervous now. Yoru: That’s right! *Drinks some tea* Shun: Everyone, let’s have fun. Iku: Have fun, you say. Shun: Yes, have fun. We got a live- I mean festival after all. We, who stands on the stage needs to have fun or it’ll just be boring, your voice will get stiff and your smile will not be neutral anymore. Even for the audience who is watching will end up thinking that it’s boring. Kai: When it comes to having fun so are you really good at it, Shun. Shun: That’s how it is! That’s why I have nothing against to have you to learn from you leader, I! Whatever it is just have a little bit fun and failing a bit will make people laugh a bit, there’s nothing scary about it. You: For me so do I not lose to anyone when it comes to having fun. Kai: Oh? Losing? To what? You: Of course so is it to the one we’ll have a combined live with, Gravi. Taking over the stage, preforming and heating it up so do I not want to lose to anyone. Kai: Ahaha! You hates to lose after all. You: Is that wrong? Hating to lose is a good thing. I don’t want the fans who supports us to think things like get’s disappointed when comparing us to Gravi or think that we’re wrong. It’s an obvious thing that we’re aiming for the fans to think that it’s a good thing that they are supporting us. Kai: Ahaha! I didn’t say that it’s bad, it’s just that it’s like you do do it. In my opinion so do I think having someone like you in the unit would give the same feeling to everyone. It’s a good thing. That’s right if you think about it, I don’t want to make a half-assed preformence on the stage, the stage is a serious battle that won’t happen again. It’s a one bat festival! Yoru: That’s right. Evryone in Gravi will train to make the best preformance for sure. We need to make sure not to fall behind-…. Ehehe, it’s wrong, I mean let’s show them a more awesome thing! So we need to do our best! You: That’s how it is. Iku: That’s right, rhather than the stage in front of me so don’t I want it to be bad. Rui: Yeah… I will do my best too. Kai: Alright! Then now when we made a big goal, a combined live with Gravi, let’s show our strenght to the guys in Gravi! Everyone: YEAH! 10:03 Iku: 1,2,3,4! Rui: 1,2,3,4… Iku: Spin around! *Spins around* Rui: High five! *High five* Rui: Uwaah~ *breaths out* I did it~ Iku: We did it, Rui! The timing was perfect too. Rui: Yeah. *breaths hard* Ikkun, thank you for staying with me during the practice. Iku: It’s okay! I was also about to dance so it’s a good thing that we got to do it together. So Rui too, thank you for staying with me during the practice. Hehe! here. Rui: Oh! *high five* Iku: Do you want to drink water? Rui: No, it’s still okay. After I rest a bit so do I want to do it a few more imes so I don’t forget it. Iku: Okay. Ehehe! Rui: Hm? What is it, Ikkun? Iku: Ah, no, I just thought that Rui has built pretty much stamina now. Rui: Eh? Really? Iku: Really, before when we used to have dance practice together so were you unable to come this far. You’re keeping you breath pretty long now. Rui: Uuuuuh. I don’t think I’m keeping my breath that long, even if Ikkun is the one who’s sying it to me. Iku: Ahaha! I’m actually on the track club, above that so am I traingin to hold me breaths tempo. Having such a gap between us isn’t that weird. Rui: Uuh… Ikkun sure loves to run. Isn’t it painfult, sweaty and hard? Iku: Umm… Not at all, if you say so, isn’t Rui’s piano practicing the same thing? You practiced so hard that you coldn’t move your fingers for a while. Isn’t that hard? Rui: Umm… I don’t think so. I didn’t really think about it. I don’t think about anything while playing. Iku: Same here, I don’t think when running. Rui: I see. Iku: That’s right. Rui: Uuuunnnn…. *Spinning* Rui: Spins. Before so couldn’t I spin at all. But I practiced and I’m now able to do it. During this year so is there more things I’m able to do now. I wonder if they’ll get even more from now on. Iku: Well I think they’ll be A LOOOT more! I and Rui, the both of us! Rui: I want to show that to everyone who are supporting us. Iku: Show them the day we have our live! “I’m able to do this, now I’m able to dance this kind of dance too!” That’s the perfect chance to sow that to them! Rui: Oh! But… Iku: Hm? Rui: That’s not our best at all, it’s not complete, more more in the future so are we going to be able to do a lot of more things. Iku: If we continue to work hard so are we able to do it. Rui: Alright. Let’s do it, Ikkun. Iku: Roger! Rui. Then let’s try to do the dance again. Rui: Okay. I got it. Oh, I’m sorry Ikkun, not by coincidence but even now, please continue to be with me? Iku: Of course! the dance 14:10 You: Yo~ru~! Yoru: O-oh! Ah! Good morning, You! There have been a lot where You is the one saying “good morning” first so it feels a bit weird now. You: Right? This is normal though, a school after a while and a greeting after a while. Haha! Good morning, Yoru! Yoru: Hm! Ah! You did you get the prints from Matsouka. You: About future plans, right? That thing we need to think about and then and it to the school. I got it. I’m thankful for having someone to take care of it but coming home to give it to me, I got scared. Yoru: Haha! He knew that we were going home to Nara so he came all the way to give it to us. He said it to me when he came to my home. He was supposed to get done with it pretty fast but ended up talking with grandma. You: You didn’t say unnesseccary things? Yoru: To who? You: To the both of them. Yoru: I think so, probably…. well it might not be okay, maybe…. You: oh dear, oh dear. Oh?! it feels somehow weird. Yoru: That’s because we’re graduating soon. The whole school is always like this. You: Aaah! I see! The graduating ceremony is pretty close~ Yoru: Graduation… It’s a goodbye to this building too. You: Yeah. Not only the building but also the school uniform. We won’t get to see the girls school uniform anymore. Let’s make sure to remember them. Yoru: Ehehe… I still have drama during the summer and autumn. With no blazer though. You: You, do you say something like that in an atmosphere like this? Yoru: Ahaha! It’s a joke! You know, we need to brush it off. You: Aaaah… You’re going to cry after all. Yoru: HA! I won’t cry! You: No, no, you’ll cry for sure. You’ll definitely cry. You’ll obviously cry. You were about to cry now. I still remember after all, during elementary school and middle school so were you giving the girls company after the graduation ceremony. Yoru: UWAAAAH! T-that was just during the graduating ceremony only! It comes normally! You: Really? I was thinking about to who I would give my second button to**. Yoru: Ugh… If you say that’s You-like so is it You-like. You: It can’t help it, good boys needs to think about how to make a good memories even in the last moment however it is just thinking about that is a hard work! Yoru: Yes, yes. *sigh* Graduation, huh… You: Yeah, Graduation. Yoru: I, I like this school. Everyone in the class was nice people, the teacher was kind too. Because there were people like that so was the atmosphere warm. We had to come to Tokyo because of our work but we got tired sometimes and the equipment was pretty old. But really, I love it. You: Same here. Yoru: You too? You: I liked the envoirment i could see from the roof. I couldn’t see the sea but in the mountain and the field had different colors during different seasons. Being able to see that far away it felt good. That place, it was my favorite place after all~ Yoru: Aah~ That resting spot yes. When I thought you were gone so were you there. You: Shut up Yoru: Ahaha. The time to say goodbye to it has come. But, it’s not the end? You: Rather than that so is it the start. The start of all kind of things. Yoru: Ahaha! The start of everything is the live? You: Yeah, that’s why I want to be cool there. Yoru: Alright! We’ll put our all on it when we go to Tokyo. You: Yeah. Rui has mastered his dance part yesterday. Yoru: Eh! Already?! That’s fast! EVen though Rui is bad at dancing! You: You can’t lose to him, Yoru. Yoru: I-I’ll do my best. 19:27 flipping Kai: Hmmmmm…. putting this and this sets together is pretty hard. It’ll take some time but it feels somehow weird if someone found out. Shun: Aaah~ is it about that part’s connection? Kai? Kai: Yeah, yeah, that’s right. I wondered how I should do about this. You see here, You’s song and dancer will come over here, right? And to give the stage as much space as possible so do we need to make sure that the vision doesn’t get stuck here. Shun: Hajime said he wanted to send the PV for Aoi’s song. It’s the king’s wish and it’s for the prince of the tsukino dorm so it can’t help it. Kai: That’s how it is. In a combined live like this we and Gravi can’t give out to each other but we need to put everything to max. Even if it’s like that so… Shun: We’re putting out one and one of the group. Making them go like that so can it happen that there’ll be no sync all that is complimated. That is a problem. It is more like a war about taking over the stage. Kai: Don’t talk about it like you’re not a part of it, Shun. Aaah~ I’m troubled. Shun: Ahaha! Kai who is not used to this kind of work is finally giving a response. Kai: If you know that then halp me, Shun. Shun: Of course. I’m always an ally to someone who is troubled. If you ask for help so will it get an answer, for example, hm… For this You’s part, not use the vision but use a theme widely on it so will it somehow work. Kai: Theme? Shun: Yeah, for example… I’ll borrow the pen. From here to here, then put the dancers here. Kai: OOOH! Now I got it! Then here will be You’s image, right? It’s easier to make the people move than the effects. Nice Shun! Shun: Hehehe! The size of the stage and specs of the stage are all in my head. This alone is nothing to me. Kai: That super memory you have is a thankful thing for me that you have. Okay, okay. One problem is done. Shun: Are the other preparations going well, Kai? Kai: For now, yeah. We’re having some problems with prepearing the PV well that happens always. No matter how much I’m planning so does it end up with everything being chaos. Shun: I wonder why, I’m always following the plans from start to end though. Kai: I wonder why~. Well isn’t hat because theres someone who is following it from the start to the end. Haha hahaha… *sigh* Finally, our first event togethera combined live. Shun: Oh? Kai seems to think a lot. Kai: Yeah, somehow. You will say that sound like an old man but this kind of big events infront of everyone this and that I’ve met so far crosses my head, right? Shun: Kai and Rui was the first ones in the dorm it’s like you’re the one who started Procella so why do you need to think this much? Kai: That may be true. When Gravi started I started working part-time jobs and the president took a look- I mean scouted us. The in the next month so did I and Rui move to this dorm. In this floor so was there only we two and was like “daraaan”. It was a beautiful building and just lived our lives here, it was modelroom-like. It was a bit lonely. Shun: Imagining that is impossible for me though. Kai: Ahaha! You can’t, right? Someone somewhere were enjoying his suspicios life walking in the hall and you’ll meet pets everywere. Even if you can’t hear anything so do you always feel someone’s presence. This became my new home. Walking with everyone and I came here. Shun: Kai who used to live in a big family is living among his friends and ended up in another big family. Kai: Yeah. Aaaaah~ I’m happy. Shun: Ahaha! Since we have such a big event coming so do our reliable big brother to work hard. Kai: Oh! So that’s how it comes! Well that’s right. Things like this and that so are there a lot I must do. Shun: That’s a hard work. Kai: No, it’s exciting. Alright! Then let’s do the rest! 25:30 sound of fangirls and applause Shun: And that’s how it is our preformance is finally staring. You: Wait, wait you bastard your always “And that’s how it is” is making no sense at all, no sense at all. Shun: No, No , You, everything is making a connetion and it’s making our bond deeper and as a result is this. It’s fantastic, right? It makes you want to be thankful to miracels. Kai: Yes, yes, Shun-sama who’s saying some important words which is going in to the left ear and going out from the right ear makes us very thankful. You guys, are you ready? Yoru: Yes! You: Of course! Iku: Let’s make the best preformance! Rui: Fig-ht! Kai: Then, it seems to be okay! Over there, it seems like Gravi is ready too. And then… Rui: And then? Kai: The battlefield is ready. You: Hmmm~ Heh! Come at me! Let’s show them our best! Iku: You is having more will power than usually. Ehehe! But I’m the same I can’t lose to them. Yoru: Everyone, be careful, Gravi and Procella let’s show what we’ve precticed for and let the fans enjoy it. That’s our goal number one. Rui: That’s right, um… After it’s over let’s our heads be like “Huwaa” and let’s make an aweome live! You: Hey Rui, that’s good of you! You remembered it well! Rui: Ehem. Shun: Okay everyone, it’s time for it soon, Procella’s magic time is going to start soon. Kai, You, Iku, & Yoru: YEAH!!!! Rui: Yeah! Kai: Shu~n, how is the leader who is going to stay here until the last part? Shun: Ehehe! Kai, that’s a rare question. Of course so is my condition the best condition ever. That’s obvious. Then everyone, Let’s go! External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Procellarum (mini-dramas)